Birthday Present
by Katasumi Heyano
Summary: On Hunny's eighteenth birthday, Mori gives him a "present" he'll never forget. RAPE.


Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and all related characters belong to Bisco Hatori and BONES. I claim no ownership af any characters portrayed in the following story nor am I receiving any form of payment for the following story.

Claimer: The following story and plotline are MINE. You no stealy.

A/N: You have NO IDEA how bored I was when I wrote this. Really. This is a pairing I've admired for a while (though...there's really no romance in this fic that _I_ can see...). I think there needs to be more stories for them! MORE!! Oh, and for those who are wondering, Mori was naked the whole time, Hunny was in his school uniform. They're in Hunny's room.

**Warnings: GRAPHIC SHOUTA. RAPE. **

**Rating: Strong "M"**

Pairing: One-sided MoriHunny

Summary: Hunny is turning eighteen and Mori gives him a present that he'll never forget.

Let the games begin...!

A pained cry broke the midnight silence at the Maninozuka mansion on the night of the young heir's eighteenth birthday.

"NO...! Takashi, please don't!"

Hunny backed away from his advancing cousin until he realized that he'd hit a wall. He'd never seen Mori like this before; eyes veiled with an odd combination of lust and determination "Mitsukuni. You're an adult now. You're ready." the man in question said smoothly, monotonously. Hunny's eyes widened even more, tears threatening to fall. "No! I'm not ready! I don't want this!!"

Mori paid no mind to the blonde's protests and removed his cousin's clothing with lightning-fast movements then proceeded to throw him onto the four-poster bed and pin him with his body. Hunny willed himself not to think about the hardness that was pressed against his thigh. The blonde's tears flowed freely now, blurring his vision, so much so that he could hardly see. Perhaps that was for the better; maybe not seeing would make it be over quicker.

Mori bit hard into the neck of the squirming boy below him, then the shoulder, then the hip, each time drawing blood. Hunny cried out and Mori clamped his large hand over his mouth. Without warning, he flipped Hunny over so that he was lying on his stomach, keeping one hand over his mouth. Hunny turned his head slightly to look back at his cousin with teary eyes, think that he'd stop if he'd seen him in pain.

Mori ignored the small boy's silent plea and brutally plowed into Hunny's virgin entrance. Hunny wished that he could scream, his only outlet for his pain, but Mori's hand clamped even tighter around his mouth. It felt like he was being ripped in two, he'd never felt this much pain before in his life. He tried to control his sobs, but he couldn't. He sobbed into Mori's hand, tears falling once again, his body shaking.

Mori appeared to be enjoying this ordeal, his nails digging into the delicate skin of Hunny's face, hard enough to draw blood. He pushed a bit harder and Hunny closed his eyes tightly. What had he done to deserve this? What had he done wrong?

Hunny gasped as Mori came inside of him. The sticky liquid painfully fell into the small tears in his skin made by the man's hard thrusts. He hissed and whimpered in pain as his cousin stood up and pulled out of him, agonizingly slowly. He watched as the man calmly gathered up his clothes and dressed, leaving within five minutes.

Hunny decided that he should get cleaned up and began to stand up, only to find that he couldn't stand up, much less walk. He positioned himself on his knees and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over himself protectively. He felt so...dirty. He knew that he'd never fully recover. He never thought anything like this would happen to him. Mori was supposed to be his friend, his protector. He didn't understand. His mind was hazy, he couldn't think. He didn't want to think. More than anything, he wanted to forget. Forget that tonight had ever happened, forget his cousin's betrayal.

He turned over on his side, drew his knees up to his body and cried himself to sleep with the hope that tomorrow would be better.

Well, there you have it. I don't believe I actually was able to write this...! I wanted to do a lemon! Romance! But I didn't...not only was it sex, it was rape!! I made Mori rape Hunny...! My mind is screwed up! I don't think this was very good either...

If you actually liked this, please review!


End file.
